Wizard,Demigods,and a Flock! Oh MY!
by NinaT2000
Summary: A three way crossover. Percy has a strange dream sending him, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico on a crazy quest in Scottland. Meanwhile, Max,and the flock get hit by a rouge bludger, and are found by Dumbledore.When a Flock,some wizards,and some demigods meet, who knows what will happen!More demigods might come along as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was running. I don't know where I was going; I just knew that I had to get away from there.

"Son of Poseidon, do not fear me! I have come to warn you, of my cousin's blessings." I heard a voice say.

"Must not be that good of a blessing if you have to warn me of it." I joked around.

"Demigod, you dare mock me?!" I heard the voice say. I was still running. It sounded like a goddess, but which one?

_ "_Go, to the Oracle, all I must say now, is don't trust Ron, or Hecate." And with that I woke up. I walked to the Athena cabin, knowing that Annabeth's cabin would be up at 7:00am. I knocked on the door. Her brother Jake answered.

"Err, is Annabeth here?" I asked. Unfortunately for me, Annabeth was wearing her invisibility hat. She took it off and materialized behind me. I should have known, because her siblings looked amused.

"Hi Seaweed brain!" she said in my ear. I nearly fell off the steps screaming. I felt a camera flash. It was unusual for her to play tricks on people. The outside the cabin I saw the Stolls. That explains a lot.

"I would like my drachmas please." Annabeth said to them. The pulled out at least 40 of the coins each. Well, I guess that explains even more.

"Annabeth, I need to talk to you." I said in her ear. She looked at the worried expression on my face.

"You guys, I am going to go for a walk with Percy, I will be back." Annabeth said, after closing the door behind her.

"Percy, what's wrong." She looked at me through her gray eyes. We were at the beach. I told her about the dream.

"We should go tell Chiron." She said after thinking it over. I loved how she included herself in everything I do. We walked over to the Big House. Chiron was inside, playing cards with some invisible hands. Annabeth cleared her throat. Chiron looked up.

"Come in. I reckon it's something important right?" he looked at us. Annabeth told him about my dream.

"Well, you should probably talk to Rachel." Was his only reply. We walked to the cave Rachel, the oracle lived in, little did I know, that this would change everything.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++BREAKY THE PAGE BREAK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Max's P.O.V**

We were flying free. For a month, everything was nice and quiet. I should have known that wouldn't last for long. I looked back and saw my flock, minus Total, who was spending time with his girlfriend, Akika. Nudge was chattering away to Gassy. Fang was looking emo, with his long black hair, and his tall figure. Then there was Iggy, talking to my baby, Angel. Angel's curly blonde hair bounced as her white wings flapped. What happened next broke the chain of peacefulness.

"Max, watch out!" Fang shouted, a little too late. A blur hit me in the head. I felt myself losing momentum. The last thing I saw was my friends being knocked down by the same thing. Then I passed out.

************************I AM WAY BETTER THAN THAT OTHER PAGE BREAK******************

**Harry's P.O.V**

I was on the Quidditch pitch with the Weasly twins. They wanted help so I started the bludger for them and watched it takeoff. I didn't notice Professor Dumbledore sit on the bleachers. Fred hit the blunger towards George, and George hit it into the sky. We all looked up.

"Blimey George! You lost another one!" Fred started

"This has happened before?!" I questioned. The twins ignored me, as usual, and walked inside. I followed, however Dumbledore stayed behind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++HAS THE OTHER PAGE BREAK BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME++++++++++++++++

**A/N: OHH Suspense! What happens next! And who is the goddess that was in Percy's dream! What happened to Max (it's in the summary)? And how does George lose ANOTHER bludger !**

**Rate, review and Favorite**

**-LOVE,  
A CRAZY HUFFLEPUFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know that Hp, Mr, and Pj all take place in different time periods, but let's pretend they don't.**

**Thank you to Fantasybookworm2012 and RyuWoRainbow, for reviewing.**

**P.s. **This is Greek!

**Percy P.O.V**

"Hey Percabeth!" Rachel said as she saw us coming. I looked at her questioningly.

"Percabeth is what the Aphrodite cabin calls us." Annabeth informed me. Rachel smiled.

"So what can I do you for?" Rachel asked us.

"Quest." Annabeth said simply.

"Oh well…" Rachel's eyes glazed over. Green smoke billowed out of her mouth.

_"Go to the place called 'The Burrow',_

_You must search it thorough,_

_Go to the school as a fake,_

_Face the difficult choices you shall make_

_Only one can live,_

_The other must die,_

_Be sure to help the kids who fly._

_Leave no trace behind,_

_But leave things better than you find._

_In the end, one will betray you,_

_A newfound friend."_

Rachel's eyes went back to normal, and she would have fallen if Annabeth wouldn't have been there to catch her. At first, she looked confused then the realization hit her.

"A prophecy?" she questioned.

"Yup." Annabeth said, "Let's head back to Chiron."

"Too much walking, you know what they say, 'with great responsibility comes the great need for a nap!'" I mumbled. Annabeth laughed, and we walked to the big house.

++++++++++++++++++++++THANKS FOR THE SUGGUSTION, BUT THIS IS FUN++++++++++++++++++++

**Max's P.O.V**

I woke up, in a hospital… Oh Gawd. We are back in the school. Wait a second… I am in a bed. I look up to see my Flock in similar beds. Unfortunately, I failed to see the obvious, an old man with a very long beard.

"I hope you slept well." I jumped, just having had noticed the man. I jumped up and was about to go crazy on him when he took out a stick and screamed, "STUDIFY!" and I could no longer move. I heard the man explain,

"Don't worry, your friends are still asleep, and we mended your arm. Right now I have stunned you. I have noticed your, um wings. I am going to give you and your friends an option to stay here. Once they wake up, and the spell wears off, you can make your decision."

How dare that no good old hag do this! What does he mean stunned? Also, what was that long stick? Okay that last one sounded wrong.

Those were my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So how did you guys like the chapter R&R! Here is a little trivia. Where did Percy's quote come from? Answer in the Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's P.O.V**

I woke up with the flock around me. Where were we? Then I remembered. CREEPY BEARD MAN! I got so mad, until I heard Angel's small voice in my head.

_"Max, it's okay, they have faced stuff too. Almost just as much as we have." _It is kind of hard to argue with a mind reader.

"Max? Can we stay pretty, pretty, please? With whipped cream and cherries on top?" Nudge asked me. I looked at their faces and saw the hopeful looks they all shared. Well, except for Fang. He just looks like, well Fang.

"Do you guys REALLY want to stay here?" I asked.

"YES!" everyone chorused. Fang just nodded. I frowned.

"Okay, but one suspicious person, we are leaving understood?" Everyone nodded and Nudge started to dance around.

"So, what day is it?" I asked wondering what I had missed.

"September 1st" Iggy informed me.

"SEPTEMBER!" I screeched. It had been July 5th when I woke up. That means it's been a whole summer! It must have been what that bearded dude did.

"Max, it wasn't him. You had a self-induced coma as a reaction to the spell." Angel reassured me. Wait, SPELL! Well now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense. The whole stick thing. And the fact that they noticed our wings and didn't freak out.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++I HAVE RETURNED++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Chiron, I think you have some explaining to do." Annabeth said, bursting into the big room. Chiron was with Mr. D (AKA: THE WINE DUDE) playing cards. What he had to explain, I don't know, but Annabeth is almost always correct.

"Well, looks like I've got to run," Mr. D said. Before we could protest, he popped out of the room, leaving the faint smell of ripened grapes behind.

"Chiron?" Annabeth said, tapping her foot impatiently. Chiron neighed nervously. Thunder clapped, like Zeus had forbidden the subject. Chiron looked between Annabeth and me.

"Let's call a council meeting, Nico is in town and the Hunters are coming for a rematch in capture the flag." Chiron said. I had a feeling he was on his 'Forbidden Subject' kick. By this time Annabeth looked pissed. I started rubbing circles on her back until she calmed down.

"Well," she said, once we walked out of the Big House, "He is most defiantly hiding something. We will have to press him on it later. As for of right now, I want a rematch between the Hunters and the Athena cabin, once and for all." It was hard for me to disagree with her when she is like this, so instead of fighting, I followed her over to the Artemis cabin.

********************************I AM ALSO BACK***************************************

**Max's P.O.V**

I was on high alert for the rest of the day. Here's what I learned so far:

I am in a witch and wizard school named Hogwarts(I laughed my ass off at that one)

The thing that hit my flock and I was a rouge bludger, which is a piece from a wizard game played on broomsticks(I figured broomsticks would be a part of this)

Bearded dude was the headmaster of this "Magical" school. Which I am kinda sketchy on.

Apparently, school starts in about a week, and we need to get wands that do basic magic.

The flock has been staying here the whole summer, when the school is empty.

And the most important…FOOD MAGICALLY APPEARS!

All in all, this is just a normal day for us.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I am just too tired, and some personal stuff came up, so um yeah.**

** So here are the thank yous:**

**Emma: Thanks for reading. Simone still hasn't posted a story yet L**

**Mateo: Thanks for reading!**

**Akstar12: Thanks for the morale**

**Fantasybookworm: Thanks. Oh and btw, you are one of my favorite authors on this site... you also got the quote right.**

**Well R&R and have a nice, err, whatever time of day it is for you as you read this.**

**LOVE,**

**CRAZY HUFFLEPUFF**


	4. Things Heat Up!

**Max's P.O.V**

I was walking down the empty corridor (tee-hee, it sounds so British) when I realized something. If this was a school, why weren't there any students? I decided to ask creepy beard man about this.

"Max, schools are not open during the summer. In about, school will open and wizards and witches of ages 11 through 17 will fill in the entire school." The man told me.

"His name is Dumbledore." Angel told me after I had left to go to bed.

7 days until I actually attend a REAL school. Wow. That's a first.

*******************LINE BREAK OF DOOM******************************************

**Percy's P.O.V **

I had to stay outside, while Annabeth greeted Thalia. She said something about the Hunters really enforcing the 'no boys' rule. Especially since Nico was here. Last year, the Aphrodite kids made up this thing called Thalico, the Hunters (including Thalia) chased Nico around, like it was his fault.

"Hey Fish Guts!" Thalia greeted me.

"Hi Pinecone Face." I responded. We soon separated, Annabeth and Thalia to the council meeting, and me to get Nico.

I knocked on Nico's door. He didn't seem to hear me. It sounded like he was talking to someone.

"Father, I don't understand." A feminine voice said. It was probably Hazel. Many of the Roman demigods come and go to Camp Half-Blood.

"You two will understand in time. I cannot tell you anymore." A velvety Male's voice said.

"Yes father." A voice that sounded suspiciously like Nico's responded.

"Good, now shield your eyes." The velvet voice said. I think it was safe to assume the voice was Hades. I mean really, I may be dense, but come on!

"Nico, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

Hazel said.

"Okay, bye Hazel. And remember: don't tell anyone what Dad said." Nico replied to her.

"I won't." Hazel replied

After I was sure Hazel was gone, I knocked again.

"Come in!" Nico called.

I opened the door.

"We're needed at a council meeting." I told him.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for, let's go."

**************************MEOWMEOWMEOW************ *****************************

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

After Percy and Nico arrived, only the Stolls, Lou Ellen, and Will Solace were missing. Chiron trotted in.

"I'm afraid that an incident has occurred, and the other counselors will not be able to join us." Chiron informed us.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"It appears that the entire Hermes cabin was in on a prank. They put itching powder in every single Hecate campers' underwear. Only Lou Ellen escaped. The Apollo cabin is trying to fix things."

Leo started to turn red, and busted out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*ga sp*hahahahahahah!"

"Idiot." Katie mumbled under her breath.

Chiron looked slightly amused, but then I cleared my throat and he knew that I was still upset.

"Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, who knows about wizardry and witchcraft."

**A/N: We Do! Hey guys, I'm back and I am SO sorry. Thank you to all of my faithful readers. I will try to update more often. And I know this is late, but…..HAPPY HUFFLEPUFF APPRECIATION DAY! Friend me on Pottermore, Moonstoneshadow16694.**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: So, anyone else not liking the new format on Pottermore? I find it VERY confusing. Also, to my fellow Pottermore Hufflepuffs: STEP IT UP! LET'S AT LEAST BEAT SLYTHERIN! Also, I am VERY tired, so if this chapter makes no sense, blame it on my 5 year old cousins. As in plural. Also, chapters will get longer as they get better.**

**Annabeth's point of view:**

I gasped. I mean, wouldn't you? I am the designer for Olympus, I should've heard about this. By the rest of the cabin leader's expressions I assumed they knew just as little as I did. The only person raising his hand was Nico.

"Nico?!" I asked as the other counselors turned to look at him.

"What? Everyone has to die at SOME point!" He said, answering the questioning glances that were being given to him.

I ignored him as I began to question Chiron.

"Exactly what are wizards, and why are they in any relation to us?" I asked Chiron.

"Wizards are beings that have been blessed by Hecate to have the abilities to perform magic. And the reason demigods are involved is because a certain powerful wizard name Voldemort-" Leo, Percy, and Thalia began laughing.

"That name doesn't exactly strike fear in the hearts of men!" Thalia choked out between laughter.

"Yeah, it sounds like moldy and wart!" This caused the whole room to begin to laugh, even Chiron was amused.

"Wait a second, why is it that when Hecate blesses people, that they get magic?" I wondered aloud.

"Honestly, no one really knows. Anyways, Zeus is worried about what she is up to. She is concerned, because in the past, she has been associated with, err _the wrong side of things._" He was obviously talking about the Titan War. Although she had proven herself by helping in the Giant war in more than one way. She also helped Percy and I in Tatarus (she is a goddess of the Underworld) when Echidna attacked us. She would've given us to her mother Gaea had not Hecate intervened. She even helped Camp Jupiter when it was almost completely destroyed by clearing the debris. Heck, when Nico died she led him back through the Doors of Death. But that last one, no one really knows about. I think she had proven herself more than enough.

"You're kidding, right?" Nico asked.

"Unfortunately I am not, what Zeus says, goes." Everyone in the room groaned, including Thalia.

"So, lemme guess, Prissy& co get to go on a quest right?"Clarisse said. By 'co' she meant Nico, Thalia and I. Since Percy and I were in Tatarus, the counsel of gods decided to take our ages back to fifteen so that we wouldn't stay traumatized. Now the whole incident seems like a bad dream. They even took Nico's age back. He wasn't really traumatized, but now he looks 13. Since Thalia didn't go into Tatarus, she really shouldn't count, but since she is a hunter, it works. At least, that why I figured we were all 'co' but with Clarisse who knows.

"Wait, I can't go! I'm a hunter; I have stuff I gotta do!" Thalia said, trying to find an excuse to not go on a trip with Nico **(a/n: There shall be ****NO**** Thalico!)**.

Suddenly, a blast of silver colored smoke billowed in the room. Once it cleared Artemis was standing there in all her glory. Thalia bowed first, then the whole room followed suit.

"Thalia, I grant you permission to go on this quest." She said. Before Thalia could protest Artemis disappeared. I chuckled at Thalia's facial expression.

"Well, it only makes sense that Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico go. Does anyone wish to protest?"

"Wait, you never told us where we're going." I said.

"You guys are going to Scotland." Chiron said

***********************************WE RE LINE BREAKS NUH NUH NUH******************

**Max's P.O.V**

"Okay, here you are." Dumbledore said, handing us our fake wands. They would perform simple magic so we could 'blend in'.

"Hey Max, look what I can do. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Angel said, pointing her wand towards me. I sneezed, the felt myself go still, as I slowly began to fall into darkness…

**A/N: So what do u guys think happened to Max? Why is she reacting this way to spells? Also, if you can answer this riddle, the next chapter will be dedicated to you:**

There is a prison with 100 prisoners, each in separate cells, which are sealed off, soundproof and windowless. There is a lobby in the prison with a lightbulb in it. Each day, the warden will pick one of the prisoners at random (even if they have been picked before) and take them out to the lobby. The prisoner will have the choice to flip the lightbulb switch if they want. The lightbulb starts in the "off" position.

When a prisoner is brought out to the lobby, he also has the option of saying "Every other prisoner has been brought out to the lobby." If a prisoner chooses to say this and it is true, all the prisoners will go free. However, if a prisoner chooses to say this and it's wrong, all the prisoners will be executed. So a prisoner should only say this if he knows it is true for sure.

Before the first day of this process begins, all the prisoners are allowed to get together to discuss a strategy to eventually save themselves.

What strategy could they use to ensure their eventual salvation?


End file.
